scififandomcom_de-20200215-history
V wie Vendetta (Film)
: "Das Volk sollte sich nicht vor seiner Regierung fürchten. Die Regierung sollte sich vor ihrem Volk fürchten." :: —V V wie Vendetta ist ein US-amerikanisch-britisch-deutscher Politthriller des Regisseurs James McTeigue, der im Jahre 2006 erschien und auf dem gleichnamigen Comic DC Comics' von Alan Moore und David Lloyd basiert. Andy und Lana Wachowski, vor allem bekannt für Matrix, adaptieren den Comic als Drehbuch, während Joel Silver, Grant Hill und ebenjene beiden als Produzenten dienten. Der Film erschien im internationalen Raum am 16. März 2006. Handlung Im faschistischen England der Zukunft treibt ein Rächer namens V'' (Hugo Weaving) sein Unwesen. Er trägt eine Guy Fawkes-Maske und wird von der führenden Nordfeuer-Partei unter Adam Sutler (John Hurt) als Terrorist bezeichnet. Seine Identität und seine wahren Motive sind niemandem bekannt. Zu dieser Zeit lebt Evey Hammond (Natalie Portman). Als sie von der englischen Geheimpolizei vergewaltigt werden soll, befreit ''V sie und berichtet ihr nach der Zerstörung des Old Bailey, dass er beabsichtigt, am 5. November das House of Parliament zu sprengen, um die Bevölkerung ein für allemal aufzurütteln und zum Kampf gegen das Regime zu führen. Ein gefährliches Katz- und Mausspiel droht zu eskalieren, als die junge Frau in die Geschehnisse hineingezogen wird. ... und V'' verfolgt seinen Plan, während die Regime versucht, den Mann hinter der Maske auszuschalten. Cast Charaktere Produktion Allgemein Hugo Weaving war zu Beginn nicht der Schauspieler, der V darstellte. Erst nach vier Wochen Dreharbeit ersetzte er James Purefoy, wobei bei den bereits gedrehten Szenen einfach dessen Stimme durch Weavings überspielt wurde. Tatsächlich wurde im Allgemeinen alles, was V sagte, nachvertönt. Ersetzt wurde Purefoy aufgrund von künsterlischen Differenzen; so wollte dieser nicht den gesamten Film über die Guy-Fawkes-Maske tragen, während die Wachowski-Geschwister dies für essenziell hielten. Für die Rolle des Evey wurde Natalie Portman ausgewählt, die in einem Interview meinte, dass sie sowieso immer schon einmal ihr Haar komplett abrasieren wollte, um zu sehen, wie das ist. Andere Kandidatinnen waren Keira Knightley, Scarlett Johansson sowie Bryce Dallas Howard. Die Dreharbeiten zu ''V wie Vendetta verliefen vom 7. März 2005 und sollten bis zum 8. Juni laufen, was aus produktionstechnischen Gründen jedoch nicht funktionierte, weshalb der geplante Veröffentlichungstermin verschoben wurde. Für einzelne Szenen wurde viel Arbeit aufgewendet: So verbrachten vier professionelle Domino-"Monteure" insgesamt rund 200 Stunden damit, 22.000 Dominosteine in Form von dem großen V aufzustellen. In einer Szene stößt V diese Steine um. Für die Szene in der Victoria Station mussten sich die Stuntmen auch in Echtzeit in "Zeitlupe" bewegen, damit es so aussah, als ob V deutlich schneller als sie wäre. Zusätzlich wurde die Szene in 60 FPS (frames per second) gedreht, um die Männer noch weiter zu verlangsamen. Des Weiteren war es schwierig, nahe des Britischen Parlaments und des Elizabeth-Towers zu drehen. So durften sie dort lediglich von Mitternacht bis 4:30 Uhr drehen und den Verkehr nur immer für jeweils vier Minuten stoppen. Der Film sollte zunächst in Anlehnung an die Handlung des Films beziehungsweise an Guy Fawkes am 4. November 2005 veröffentlicht werden, doch sein internationaler Release wurde schließlich auf den 16. März 2006 verschoben. Auf einzelnen Festivals und ähnlichem wurde der Film einem kleinen Publikum schon früher gezeigt. Gewidmet ist V wie Vendetta Adrian Briddle, der am 7. Dezember 2005 an einem Herzinfarkt starb und beim Film als Kameramann arbeitete. Einnahmen Am ersten Wochenende erzielte der Film in den Vereinigten Staaten eine Ennahme von rund 26 Millionen US-Dollar. Bis zum 6. Juli 2012 nahm der Film in den Staaten insgesamt rund 71 Millionen US-Dollar (Brutto) ein. Die Gesamteinnahmen belaufen sich auf 132,5 Millionen US-Dollar. Soundtrack Der Soundtrack wurde größtenteils von Dario Marianelli komponiert. Das Album veröffentlichte Astralwerks Records am 21. März 2006. Einige wenige Lieder sind darin jedoch nicht enthalten. Zitate * "Das einzige Verdikt heißt Rache. Eine Vendetta: heilig, wie ein Votiv und nicht vergebens." —V * "Künstler lügen, um die Wahrheit aufzuzeigen. Politiker lügen, um die Wahrheit zu vertuschen!" —Evey * "Man sagt uns wir sollen der Idee gedenken und nicht des Mannes. Denn ein Mensch kann versagen. Er kann gefangen werden. Er kann getötet und vergessen werden. Aber 400 Jahre später kann eine Idee immer noch die Welt verändern." —V * "Zufälle gibt es nicht. Nur die Illusion des Zufalls." —V * "Die Wahrheit ist, das etwas in diesem Land ganz schrecklich im Argen liegt!" —V Bewertung * 8,2 / 10 auf imdb.com. * 7,4 / 10 auf moviepilot.de. * 3,0 / 10 auf filmstarts.de. * 8 / 10 im Science-Fiction Wiki. Auszeichnungen ; Oscars 2007 * Gewonnen ** Beste Schauspielerin: Natalie Portman * Nomination ** Bestes Drehbuch: Andy und Lana Wachowski ** Bestes Kostüm: Sammy Sheldon ; Hugo Awards 2007 * Nomination ** Beste dramatische Präsentation - Langform ; Satellite Awards 2006 * Nomination ** Beste visuelle Effekte: Dan Glass ** Beste/s Kunstrichtung & Produktionsdesign: Owen Paterson und vier weitere ; Science Fiction and Fantasy Writers of America 2008 * Nomination ** Bestes Skript: Andy und Lana Wachowski ; Australian Film Institute 2006 * Nomination ** Bester Schauspieler: Hugo Weaving ; Brothers Manaki International Film Festival 2006 * Gewonnen ** Adrian Briddle für seine Karriere als Kinematograph ; Art Directors Guild 2007 * Nomination ** Fantasyfilm ; Chicago Film Critics Association Awards 2006 * Nomination ** Vielversprechendster Regisseur: James McTeigue ; Costume Designers Guild Awards 2007 * Nomination ** Exzellenz in Fantasyfilm: Sammy Sheldon ; GLAAD Media Awards 2007 * Nomination ** Exzellenter Film - Breitflächige Veröffentlichung ; Teen Choice Awards 2006 * Nomination ** Movies - Choice Actress: Drama/Action Adventure: Natalie Portman ** Movies - Choice Action Adventure ; Golden Trailer Awards 2006 * Nomination ** Beste Action ; Golden Schmoes Awards 2006 * Gewonnen ** Beste Schauspielerin des Jahres: Natalie Portman * 2. Platz ** Bester Science-Fiction-Film des Jahres ** Coolster Charakter des Jahres: V ** Bestes Zitat des Jahres: "People should not be afraid of their governments. Governments should be afraid of their people." * Nomination ** Lieblingsfilm des Jahres ** Denkwürdigste Szene in einem Film (Spoiler): Zerstörung des Parlaments ** Bestes Zitat des Jahres: "Voilà! In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of Fate. ... Verily, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose, so let me simply add that it's my very good honour to meet you and you may call me V." ; International Film Music Critics Award 2006 * Nomination ** Filmmusikkomposition des Jahres: Evey Reborn für Dario Marianelli ; SFX Awards, UK 2007 * Gewonnen ** Beste Schauspielerin: Natalie Portman ; San Diego Film Critics Society Awards 2006 * Gewonnen ** Bestes Produktionsdesign: Owen Paterson ; Scream Awards 2006 * Gewonnen ** Bester Science-Fiction-Film * Nomination ** Scream Queen: Natalie Portman ; St. Louis Film Critics Association, US 2006 * Nomination ** Beste visuelle Effekte ; Visual Effects Society Awards 2007 * Nomination ** Exzellente Modelle und Miniaturen in einem Film: José Granell und Nigel Stone Trailer thumb|center|480px Trivia * Der Track Evey's Reborn wurde im zweiten Trailer von Interstellar verwendet. * Im Trailer zum Film wurden zwei Tracks von The Dark Knight verwendet. Siehe auch * V wie Vendetta in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia. * Offizielle Website. Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:2006 Filme Kategorie:US-amerikanische Filme Kategorie:Britische Filme Kategorie:Deutsche Filme Kategorie:Actionfilme Kategorie:Dramen Kategorie:Comicverfilmungen Kategorie:Dystopie-Filme Kategorie:Neo-Noir Kategorie:Warner Bros. Kategorie:Postapokalypse-Filme Kategorie:Thriller (Film) Kategorie:130+ Minuten Kategorie:FSK 16 Kategorie:Spielfilme